


When the Past Returns

by FanOfAlmostEverything



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: Blood and Gore, Choking, Drowning, Injury, Torture, Violence, Witch in the Woods
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-14
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-03-01 10:24:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2769581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanOfAlmostEverything/pseuds/FanOfAlmostEverything
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kyofushin returns and take Lying back to the well... What do they want? Not a tea party that's for sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When the Past Returns

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to himinee for talking nonstop about this and making me rage quit lunch because she kept talking about painful headcannons and plotbunnies until i decided to write something painful to spite her.
> 
> I don't exactly know a lot about this fandom, so please forgive anything I have messed up. I am in fact planning on watching Lying's videos. Also, a lot of the inspiration from writing all this violence came from creepypastas.
> 
> Because taking early highschool fear and twisting it into a talent you can utilize to cause your friend pain: it's a wonderful thing

Lying's breath came in erratic panicked bursts as they struggled to worm away from the Kyofushin clawing at whatever it could reach: limbs, cloth, hair, anything.

It leered up at Lying, hissing guttural and unintelligible shrieks and threats that chilled them to the bone. It was fully intent on causing as much harm to them as possible, it didn’t take a rocket scientist to know that.

Red oozing welts already trailed down their back and arms, blood slowly soaking into the once fine silks that lay in tatters across their skin. 

Lying twisted their wrist, freeing them from the unrelenting grip of the Kyofushin.

They lurched forward, feet scrabbling  against the wet stone beneath them. They sent a last burst of energy to their legs, willing the limbs to move faster. 

Lying's head snapped backwards, causing a cry of pain to escape their lungs. The ghoul had its twisted claws wrapped around their hair. They fumbled with the arm sheath and a streak of gold flashed across their hair, the only thing that was keeping them from freedom. They scrambled up the cobblestone, a burst of hope sprouting in their chest.

A hand wrapped itself around their ankle and pulled back, hard. Lying fell forward, their jaw making a sickening sound as it made contact with the ground. The metallic taste of blood filled their mouth. A whimper slid through their teeth with a hiss, flecks of crimson speckling the damp stone.

They slid back along the ground, slightly dazed, hardly noticing the frigid water slowly creeping up around them. Lying twisted themself around to their back in an attempt to breathe as the water began creeping up his neck. 

The tiny pinpricks of light from the stars shined through the opening of the well. Their dignity was already gone, they needed help. Lying took a breath and screamed for all their worth, with the vain hopes of having someone, anyone, help them. Their screams were cut short as gnarled hands slammed against their trachea and squeezed. Lying twisted and fought, clawing at the hands that acted as the barrier between them and breathing. Kyofushin slid back into the water, not releasing its grip on Lying, pulling them under the water. It knelt on their chest and released its grip on Lying's throat, allowing natural instinct to work in its favor.

Lying took a deep panicked breath,causing a torrent of water to fill their lungs. Kyofushin grabbed a handful of Lying's now short hair and yanked above the water line before they could drown. They coughed and spluttered, gagging and retching trying to rid their lungs of liquid. 

The demon dug its fingers into the hinge of Lying's jaw with one hand, staring at them with empty bleeding sockets. 

Lying looked back in horror, mouth agape,in an attempt to gulp down air. In one swift movement, Kyofushin sealed its mouth over Lying's. They blanched in surprise and disgust, panic overwhelming their thoughts. Sharp teeth clamped down on their tongue and a sickening click of teeth could be heard with the squelch of blood. 

A shriek ripped through Lying's being , cut short by a gurgle as blood filled his throat. Pain shot through what remained of his tongue, causing thick tears to stream down his face.

Lying brought their hands up to push the Kyofushin away with what little strength they had left. Their vision was tunneling, they had to just get away long enough to fucking breathe...

Lying's arms shook, fighting to keep their head above the shallow water as their vision slowly returned to them. Blood spilled down their chin as they gagged, ragged gasps and coughing shaking their body. 

They lurched forward and lay against the stone, legs still submerged in the water that grew more tinged with red every second.  Lying looked longingly at the blade that lay a few hands ahead of him. Maybe if they could reach it... 

They weakly stretched their arm forward, shaking. A foot came down on their hand, hard. The crunch of bone accompanied by  gurgling cries of pain and gasps echoed in the well.  A thump resonated through their chest as the owner of the damning foot collided with their rib cage. Lying winced and grunted with the force of the blow, clenching their fists. The blows came again and again until they could feel ribs cracking, causing the already arduous task of breathing even harder.

A sob escaped from their throat, a scream of agony and humiliation accompanying it. They couldn’t even try to negotiate. They couldn’t even plea for help. They would never speak again for the short amount of life they had left. Lying just wished they could remember... Remember what it was that caused such hatred and vengeance to sprout from this being that was them. All those different versions of them self crammed into one hateful creature, bent on their destruction. 

Lying lay on the floor, too exhausted to move, too hurt to scream. Too weak to even lift their own hand, to do anything other than stare blearily at their own blood pooling on the stones and flowing into the stagnant water beneath them. All they had left to do was remain stuck in their own tormented thoughts, made unclear by the pulsing of pain shooting signals to their mind while their lungs struggled to continue to breathe. 

A hand reached down and grabbed onto the ragged remains of Lying's hair, ragged nails digging into their scalp. The Kyofushin dragged them through the water to an opposite side of the well and dropped them. It knelt down next to them and smirked. Lying spotted a flash of gold resting in its palm. It yanked them to their knees and brought the blade up to their eyes, pausing before doing any damage. It rested the blade against their left cheek, allowing it to dig into the flesh a little. Lying gasped in pain and clenched their teeth, a coughing fit ensuing as they accidentally aided the blood on its descent to their lungs. They looked at the Kyofushin, pleading. Praying that it would not take the last scrap of their dignity. But that pleading was all it took. The blade dug into his eye socket, nestling itself between bone and flesh.

A sickening pop sounded and pain shot through them, their vision completely gone one side. An unearthly scream filled the air, only ceasing when their voice gave out. The golden blade dug itself into Lying's other eye, their vision blacking out. They made a desperate choked noise and fell forward as the wretched hand released him. They embraced unconsciousness.


End file.
